A New Obession
by Raining Jewel
Summary: Nine years had passed since that day. Since she took away everything he loved... and left him for dead. But he was alive. And he would find her. He would make her pay. It's a new... obsession. Sequel to Obession
1. Hidden Memories

_Disclaimer: Yes, I'm back again! And the cast shall not be spared my morbid wrath! Oh, wait… I don't own them… DAMN!_

_AN: Well people, here ya go! I decided to do a sequel to the popular Obsession. Hope ya like it. This one's a bit more morbid than the first one._

_**Hidden Emotions**_

Sada laughed as her three children ran into the room, tackling her to the floor. She hugged them all and told them to wash up for dinner. They all obeyed like good little children and went to the stream behind their home.

Sada sighed happily as she set up things for dinner. Nine years today she had been married to Bankotsu and she couldn't be happier. She had three beautiful children, eight year old Shikamaru, and the five year old twins Haru and Hana. They all looked so much like their father.

Bankotsu and Sada had settled down and didn't shed as much blood now that they had children. Once Shikamaru was old enough though, they'd let him decide whether he wanted to follow in their footsteps. That would decide if they'd give up their killing sprees.

The rest of the Band of Seven hadn't changed so drastically. They all pretty much went their separate ways a year after Shikamaru was born. Jakotsu was still flirting with handsome men, and killing them when they rejected him. He took a few tips from Sada and 'played' with them before he tossed them aside. Suikotsu had dealt with his weaker half and was now a mercenary, doing anything for the right price. Ginkotsu and Renkotsu were still together. Ginkotsu was a powerful weapon for hire and Renkotsu was a powerful weapon smith.

Suikotsu had just finished another job. He had to assassinate some lord or something. Easy money, and of course he over charged. He counted the money as he walked, a grin plastered on his lips. Man, this was the easy life. Pretty much how it was before they were killed. He shook his head. Thinking about the old days made him miss his comrades. Not something he could afford right now. Well, maybe he could.

As he walked, Suikotsu began to get a weird feeling in the back of his mind. He stopped claws ready. He looked around, trying to find anything hiding in the trees.

"Peh… probably just some lowly demon."

He shook his head and continued on, but that feeling kept nagging at him. He stopped again, now beginning to get aggravated.

"Stop hiding and come out!"

Nothing…

"Come out you weakling!"

Nothing…

Suikotsu scoffed to himself and started up again, but just as he did, he got blasted back by a demonic attack. He looked up from the ground at his attacker. No… it was impossible… there was no way!

Standing there in front of him was the silver haired hanyou that caused him so much grief nine years ago… but there was no way… Sada slaughtered him! Oh well, no matter now. Just meant he'd get the pleasure. But there was something different. Just the air around him was filled with a dark, powerful force.

That didn't bother him. He simply ignored it and lunged at him. Inuyasha simply moved out of the way. He grabbed Suikotsu and threw him through a few trees. Suikotsu couldn't move for a moment. Since when did he get that fast? He managed to look up at the hanyou… he was so much more demonic now… His eyes were red with blue pupils and he had a purple stripe on each cheek, his fangs so much more grown out. It was enough to make Suikotsu shake in fear.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he glared down at one of the people who made his life turn into a living hell. This was going to be a pleasurable kill… something he hadn't felt in a long time. He lost his humanity. He was pure demon now… and without the Shikon no Tama. He could remember everything as he stalked closer to his paralyzed prey…

_It was the same night… Sada had left him for dead…but he managed to hold on. He pulled himself up, looking at his love's mutilated corpse. Rage filled him and gave him the strength to make it to Kaede's village. It was there he let his wounds heal, the rage in him only growing. He couldn't do anything but blame himself for what happened to Kagome and his friends… it was his fault… It was Kikyo all over again… but this time… he had a part in it… He could have stopped it this time… but he was too weak to do anything… it was his fault… all his fault… _

_No… It was Sada's fault as well… If Sada hadn't come along, he would have been able to kill the Band of Seven and Naraku… and Kagome would still be alive. It's all that bitch's fault. It was then he swore that he'd hunt her down._

_Since then, he spent his time training, becoming stronger. He kept getting sick, due to the wound Sada left him, but he just saw that as another obstacle for him to over come on his path to becoming stronger._

_Kaede died a few years into his training. He loved the old hag, and again, this just pushed him even further. Then, one day, he got into a battle he couldn't handle. He couldn't remember all that happened, but all the rage he felt from being weak for Kagome just pushed him over the edge. He transformed into his demon form, even while holding the Tetsusaiga. _

_This was it… the power he's wanted for so long… Now, he could find that bitch, Sada, and take his revenge. He would avenge Kagome and his friends… no matter what._

Here was his first stepping stone. Kill one member of the Band of Seven and the others will surely hear of it. He extends his claws, Suikotsu looking terrified… the same look he and Kagome held all those years ago. With one enraged swipe, he sliced Suikotsu to ribbons, his blood splashing everywhere.

He flicked the blood off his claws and his knuckles cracked as he clenched his hand into a fist at his side. One down… now, the next one… Renkotsu.


	2. An Unlikely Visitor

_Disclaimer: Yes, I'm back again! And the cast shall not be spared my morbid wrath! Oh, wait… I don't own them… DAMN!_

_**An Unlikely Visitor**_

Renkotsu… Inuyasha's next target… Though he was stationary, he was hard as hell to locate.

Inuyasha traveled all around the country side. Renkotsu's scent was everywhere. He obviously made his deliveries in person. He looked around, finding a village. That was the best place to look. He went there and the villagers instantly attack him.

"Ah! It's a demon!"

"Quick! Kill it!"

It was nothing new. All the villages were like this. Back when he was a half demon, he could get away with coming into a village. No, not because he was a hanyou… it was because of his friends.

The thought of his friends brought up the memory of how they died. Inuyasha couldn't control the rage now flowing through him.

Kouga…

_Kouga was slightly wounded because he was able to dodge most of the attacks Ginkotsu had launched. Kouga lunged at Sada, but Sada put her Jakujou and electrocuted Kouga with demonic energy. _

_"You bitch," Kouga said through gritted teeth on the ground. _

_"Oh, did I hurt the little wolfie? I'll be sure to finish it real quick," she said and chopped off Kouga's head._

Kirara… Shippou…

_Kirara went to help Sango by attacking Jakotsu but a shot of demonic energy fried Kirara, making her fall back into her kitten form. She landed just in front of Shippou, dead. Shippou started panicking as he looked to the person who shot Kirara. _

_Sada laughed as she held her Jakujou out, "Sesshomaru's fangs added a few new tricks to my Jakujou. You like?" _

_Inuyasha growled and tried to help, but he couldn't move._

_Sada yawned and threw the crescent blade, cutting Shippou in half. _

_"Shippou!"_

Miroku… Sango…

_Miroku screamed in pain as Suikotsu's claws shredded through him, exposing his innards. Sada watched, as did Suikotsu and Bankotsu as Miroku's heart slowly stopped beating. _

_"Miroku!" Sango cried, tears in her eyes. _

_She was so distracted by Miroku's death; she didn't realize that Jakotsu had attacked her. His snake-like sword cut through Sango like a hot knife through butter. _

_"Sango!"_

Kagome… he couldn't even bring himself to remember the horrific way she died.

As soon as one of the villagers came near him, he easily shredded him to ribbons. He growled lowly as more came his way. Filled with rage, Inuyasha quite quickly, and lustfully, destroyed the village and everyone in it. His claws were covered in blood, as was his silver mane.

Inuyasha looked at the blood on his claws. Unlike when Kagome was around, he didn't mind the smell of blood, not anymore. He enjoyed spreading the blood. Watching the blood spatter on the ground was like a game; a game to see how far you could get the blood from the body. Yeah, that was fun. And he always managed to break his record.

"Feh, worthless," he said, practically spitting on the corpses.

"Aren't they though?"

Inuyasha looked up, not believing his eyes. There was Kagome, leaning against a tree, her arms folded over her chest, still wearing her school uniform.

"K…Kagome?"

She smiled at him. "Miss me?"

"Kagome… but… but how?"

"Does it matter, Inuyasha? Isn't it good enough for you that I'm here?" she asks with a little pout. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, Kagome!" he said, his voice rising, but with love, not anger.

She smiles at him, "I'm glad."

Kagome looks to the bodies and frowns. "Things certainly have changed haven't they? Without me, you can do whatever you want now. Is that why you let her do that to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you would protect me, Inuyasha, but you let a _human_ girl kill me. Didn't you care at all? Why did you let her do that to me?"

Inuyasha's fist clench and his heart churned. "I tried…" he said softly.

"You didn't try hard enough. Maybe history was bound to repeat itself. You couldn't protect Kikyo and you couldn't protect me. Or maybe if I was Kikyo, you would have tried harder... was I not good enough? Wasn't I good to you? Didn't I love you? Didn't I accept you? Have I ever asked you to change?" She had a small smile, "I offered you happiness, we would have been happy together, Inuyasha."

"No! I love you, Kagome! You were important to me! The _most_ important!"

"But now you'll never be happy, will you?"

Inuyasha's eyes closed. If he had any tears left to shed, a few would probably escape.

"The very few people who accepted you are gone, Inuyasha. You're all alone, now. What are you doing about it?"

A low growl echoed in his throat. "I'll kill her."

"No," Kagome said with authority.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, curiosity and confusion showing in his eyes.

"You are going to do to her what she did to you. You will kill everything and everyone she cares about. You will make her watch as you kill the ones she loves. One by one, Inuyasha. Save her for last, make her cry, make her feel the searing pain you're feeling. Show her how it feels to be all alone, show her how it feels to be nothing. Then kill her."

He nods once. He liked this idea. He liked this idea a lot. He looked to the ground, a plot running through his mind.

Kagome smiles kindly like she used to all the time and fades away without saying a word.

Inuyasha looked up, not seeing Kagome anymore.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

But she was gone. His fist clenched and he looked up, determination flowing through him. Sada was going to pay. She was going to feel exactly what he felt, and still feels.


	3. Determination

_Disclaimer: Yes, I'm back again! And the cast shall not be spared my morbid wrath! Oh, wait… I don't own them… DAMN!_

_**Determination**_

Village after village… Nothing! Maybe he was looking in the wrong place. Ginkotsu was practically a tank. Maybe he should be looking in one of the larger villages. Maybe the nearby castle town would be a good place to start.

He didn't go into the town just yet. He could smell gunpowder around the city. He snuck around, like a predator stalking it's pray.

He didn't find Ginkotsu, but he found his trail. He was so huge; the grass was practically killed as soon as he rolled over it. These tracks were only a couple of hours old. Inuyasha smirked; he was going to get another one.

Bankotsu was sitting with his beautiful wife, just watching their three children play. It was a wonderful sight… Maybe he should give up killing, or just become a mercenary again. All his other friends were able to make it on their own. He had yet to hear anything regarding them killing anyone.

Speak of the devil… He saw Renkotsu coming over to them. The look on his face meant trouble.

"Big brother, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Sada was a bit worried, but Bankotsu assured her it was nothing and went to talk to Renkotsu as Sada continued to watch the children.

"It's weird, seeing you so sincere," Renkotsu stated. He was used to the bloodlust Bankotsu, not the fathering Bankotsu.

Bankotsu shrugged some. He didn't mind it. "So, what's the problem? You looked worried."

Renkotsu gritted his teeth some. "Suikotsu's been murdered."

"What!" Bankotsu couldn't believe it.

"He was shredded. I could barely tell it was him."

Bankotsu gritted his teeth. "Do you have any idea who did it?"

Renkotsu shook his head. "No. I'll keep my eyes open though. I swear, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Bankotsu nodded. "Right… but for now, let's keep it between us. Sada's happy. I don't want her to feel forced in to killing again."

Renkotsu nodded. Bankotsu had softened a lot in the past nine years. Not that Renkotsu minded. It meant less lectures and he had more freedom. Though, he had actually grown attached to the three children. If this killer was after them all… He'd make sure to kill them before they could ever get to the children.

Inuyasha continued to follow the tracks. Eventually, he found Ginkotsu. Ginkotsu, unlike Suikotsu, was expecting him. He let out a shot. Inuyasha couldn't dodge it exactly, but thanks to his demonic blood, it didn't really faze him.

Ginkotsu growled lowly. He had to deal with Inuyasha before he got to Bankotsu and Sada. He kept Inuyasha away from him with all the new additions Renkotsu had added on him in the past nine years. His guns were more powerful than Inuyasha could remember. He also had more spikes to throw at him. He also had swirling blades attached to his body so he could keep Inuyasha from getting too close.

Inuyasha growled. This was proving difficult. He had quite a few new toys. He had to figure out a way around those toys. It was all he could do to dodge the attacks. Wait a minute… Inuyasha smiled wickedly and used his speed and managed to get pass Ginkotsu's defenses. He slammed into the big lug. He was strong, but he was slow.

Once Ginkotsu was on the ground, Inuyasha started slashing at his metal body. Ginkotsu managed to get in a couple shots, but they didn't stop him. Inuyasha tore him to shreds. His parts were all over the place and what little blood he had was splattered all around the area.

Inuyasha was covered in blood, oil and gunpowder. He had a wicked grin on his face, one that mirrored the unfulfilled bloodlust that boiled within him. More… he needed more. He went to the castle town from which he tracked Ginkotsu and had a field day.

_Sorry it's so short. I just couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. Though short, I hoped you liked it._


	4. Identified

_Disclaimer: Yes, I'm back again! And the cast shall not be spared my morbid wrath! Oh, wait… I don't own them… DAMN!_

_**Identified**_

Inuyasha was at a dead end. There was no sign of the remaining members of the band of seven. It was frustrating him. He found another village. Hello misplaced aggression.

Blood. Lots of blood. Inuyasha was covered in it. His claws shredded through all the innocents. He sat in the bloodstained, decimated village, licking the blood off of his claws.

"You're going way too fast, Inuyasha."

He looked up at the voice. Kagome had returned.

"What'd you mean?"

"So far, they only know of Suikotsu. And you've already killed Ginkotsu. And now you're after Renkotsu. How are you supposed to make her suffer if you kill them all without inspiring some fear?"

"What the hell, woman! I'm doing what you told me to!"

"No! I told you to make her suffer! You're killing them too fast! They can't find the bodies that fast!" Kagome shouted. It was just as they fought many years ago, when she was alive.

Inuyasha growled some. She was still stubborn as all hell.

"Inuyasha…" she said, her voice become tender, like it always was whenever they had made up from their fights. "Please… I thought you wanted to make them suffer… Or have you become such a monster, that you forgot how much I mean to you?"

"Kagome…" he got up slowly and walked over to her. Kagome blinked some when he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry… I never stopped caring… I... I just want to get her back…"

Kagome gently put her arms around him comfortingly. "It's okay, my love. I forgive you…" she said as she gently faded away, causing Inuyasha to stumble forward.

"Kagome! Kagome!" But she was gone… gone again.

Why did she always leave him? She loved him, didn't she? Why couldn't she just stay? He wondered if there was a limit to her abilities to show up on the physical plain… Either way, he got to see his Kagome again, so he was grateful… Though he wanted her with him always.

Jakotsu had heard what happened to Suikotsu, and now Ginkotsu… who could be after them? But with the way things were going, he was sure that the other members of the band of seven would be targeted as well. But, if they didn't know who, it would be hard to figure out. And by the way who-ever it was, was doing it randomly, whichever member was in his path.

Jakotsu just walked around. Maybe Renkotsu had an idea of what had happened. But finding Renkotsu was almost impossible nowadays, even if you were close to him. Jakotsu sighed. Why was fate always against him? All the hot guys were always taken or freaked out by him and nothing else seemed to go his way either.

Oh well. Not his problem yet. His vision had been diverted towards a hot guy. He went over to flirt, but the male suddenly was shredded into five separate pieces. He quickly hid and scanned the area. What he found horrified him.

_What! Inuyasha!_

He saw Inuyasha standing over the body, covered in blood. This obviously wasn't the first person he had killed… Jakotsu was horrified at what his once god had become. He had become a savage monster. He could see the demonic aura flowing from him… that's how rancid he had become. Well, this answered a few questions. Inuyasha had to be the one hunting them down. He had to tell Renkotsu. Before Inuyasha could find him, he ran off.

Renkotsu was still traveling back from visiting Bankotsu. It was a long ride… a very long ride. The trip was annoying, but it was always worth it to see those kids. It could make any killer think about what they were doing.

He hopped off the cart, whose owner was kind enough to give him a ride. Half way back… He sighed. Time for some food.

Renkotsu found an outdoor courier and he sat down for lunch. Best food he's had, save Sada's cooking. But he couldn't enjoy it. Jakotsu came running over. He blinked some. Since when was Jakotsu around here?

"Renkotsu," he said panting, "We… got problems…"

Renkotsu put his food down and sat Jakotsu down. "Calm down. Now, what's going on?"

Jakotsu caught his breath and he looked to Renkotsu. "Inuyasha. He's alive!"

"What! How!"

"I don't know, but he's full demon. I saw him slaughter a random traveler. I'm certain he's the one who killed Ginkotsu and Suikotsu."

Renkotsu gritted his teeth. Inuyasha… So he was still alive…

"Jakotsu, go into hiding. I have to inform Big Brother."

"Hide? Are you crazy? I'm not going to hide from him," Jakotsu said with a smirk. "I've got a few new tricks for him."

"Jakotsu," Renkotsu said sternly.

"Don't worry. I won't go after him. But I'm not going to run from him either," he said with a smirk and left.

Renkotsu growled some and started back for Bankotsu's home. He had to let them know about this. It was urgent.

_Alright, I know, short. But I'm lazy. And I think it's a decent cliffy. Not great, but eh, I'm lazy. Sides, I wanted to make the story itself longer, ya know. Otherwise it'd completely die in a couple of chapters. And for the end, I have a twist, so yeah. Put up with me. I'm getting blocks._


	5. One Step Closer

_Disclaimer: Yes, I'm back again! And the cast shall not be spared my morbid wrath! Oh, wait… I don't own them… DAMN!!!_

_**One Step Closer**_

There was no time to hitch a ride. Renkotsu ran all the way back to Bankotsu's home. It was one hell of a run. Normally, it would be a two day walk from where he had run into Jakotsu, but with this information and his concern, Renkotsu managed to make it back in sixteen hours.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! Uncle Renkotsu's back!" Haru shouted, seeing the very warn out Renkotsu.

Sada, being closest, ran over to Renkotsu and held him up as he desperately tried to catch his breath. She rubbed and patted his back, trying to open up his breathing way.

"Renkotsu, what happened?" Bankotsu asked, running over.

"I... Inu..." he gasped, "Inuya... Inuyasha... He's back... He's alive."

"What?!" Bankotsu exclaimed. "How?"

"I don't know..." Renkotsu answered, finally breathing normally again, "But Jakotsu saw him. He said that Inuyasha slaughtered a villager in cold blood, and he's sure that Inuyasha's the one who killed Suikotsu and Ginkotsu."

Bankotsu gritted his teeth in anger. "This is because you went easy on him, Sada!" he yelled!

"It doesn't matter. He got lucky. Sada's attack should have killed him," Renkotsu defended. "What we need to worry about is if he finds out where you two are," he said quietly, trying to keep the conversation from the children.

"Shikamaru, take Haru and Hana inside," Bankotsu ordered.

"Yes sir," Shikamaru replied, doing as he was told.

"What are we going to do?" Sada asked, looking to her husband.

"Renkotsu, do you think you can watch the kids for awhile?"

Renkotsu blinked at Bankotsu. "I suppose... What are you planning, Big Brother?"

Bankotsu looked to Sada. "Get your Jakujou. We're training."

Jakotsu watched Renkotsu run off. Man, he had gotten faster. Those kids seem to have an effect on all of them. Oh well. Now, what to do about Inuyasha? Sure, he said he wouldn't go look for him, but that didn't mean he had to sit back and just wait. He at least needed to get a plan together.

"Hm... Well, he's full demon now, that's obvious. So he's probably stronger, and faster. But, his brains have seemed to have slowed. This might just be my advantage," he thought aloud.

With a smirk, Jakotsu walked back near where he saw Inuyasha before. Hey, he wasn't hunting him down; he was just giving the poor guy a hand.

And it didn't take long for Inuyasha to catch on. "Demon instincts; so predictable," Jakotsu said with a smirk. Inuyasha just growled.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Jakotsu said, venom and malice dripping from his words.

Inuyasha growled, a similar tone in his growl. He bore his fangs and stalked towards Jakotsu. Jakotsu shook his head. He wasn't some scared kid. He pulled out his sword and got ready. Inuyasha lunged at him, but he just simply moved out of the way, countering with his sword. Like Jakotsu thought, Inuyasha's mind had slowed. He got hit; he got hit bad.

Inuyasha held his bleeding chest. Damn it, he forgot about that damn snake-like sword. He growled lowly. "Blades of Blood!" he shouted, swing his claws toward Jakotsu, numerous blades flying towards him.

Jakotsu blinked and quickly dodged. Since when did he have an attack like that?! He glanced back at Inuyasha, only to see more red blades flying at him. He quickly got up and ran, dodging the blades as the came crashing just behind him.

"Damn it, I didn't expect it to be this difficult!" Jakotsu thought as he kept running, "Okay, no more playing. I have to end this now!"

After the last blade fell, Jakotsu made a quick turn, launching his snake-like sword. Inuyasha eyed the sword; being aware, he jumped back. Heh, couldn't pull the same trick on him twice. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, it wasn't the same trick. The sword emitted a demonic energy, which shot at Inuyasha, the blast going straight through his stomach. Damn it! What was it with people loving to attack him there?!

Jakotsu laughed. "Like it? It's a little gift from Sada. Well, I should say your brother, since it is his fang."

Inuyasha growled lowly. Okay, that was it. He was sick of this bastard. He was tired of it all! As soon as he got that damn sword away from him, Inuyasha was going to make him die a very slow and painful death.

He got up, holding his stomach. "You're dead," he hissed. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, getting ready.

Jakotsu stared in worry. He could wield that thing? He thought only humans and half demons could hold the Tetsusaiga. Oh shit, this was bad. With his new demonic powers... Oh shit.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, the attack going straight for Jakotsu. It was extremely larger than it used to be. The demonic energy Inuyasha had gained from his transformation added to the potency of the attack; Jakotsu didn't have much of a chance.

Jakotsu still tried to get out of the way. Miraculously, he managed to avoid most of it, but his leg was gone. He was in extreme pain; he couldn't bring himself to even raise his sword.

Inuyasha stalked over, sheathing the Tetsusaiga. He was going to do this with his own hands. He smirked and shredded Jakotsu, slowly. He took his time, lapping up the blood from his claws. Jakotsu cried in agony with every cut. It was all fun for Inuyasha.

When he got bored, he just sliced off his head. He scoffed. That was the most difficult battle he's had... since his friend had died... Great, now those memories were haunting him again. Those thoughts rang through his head, and the fatigue from battle and the blood loss were catching up to him.

He had to sit down. He leaned against a tree, breathing hard. He looked at his claws, seeing the blood that was his own. It didn't bother him... but the wounds he had gotten, he couldn't go anywhere until he healed. Damn it... he was feeling light headed. No, he couldn't pass out.

Kagome places her hand on his shoulder, "You should rest, I'll take care of you." She smiles as she holds her first aid box.

Inuyasha looks up at her, his reddened eyes becoming glazed over. "Ka-gome?"

She shook her head, "When will you learn to guard your stomach? I'm surprised there's not a permanent hole there."

Inuyasha chuckled slightly, only causing pain to shoot through his body. He winced some.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "Lean against the tree, I'll take care of it. Just like old times."

Inuyasha didn't argue. He was in too much pain to really even try. He leaned back, his head slightly falling towards his shoulder. The world was starting to spin around him.

Kagome "seemingly" patches him up with bandages. "If you plan on avenging us you should try harder to keep yourself alive."

"I forgot about that damn sword," he muttered under his breath. How could he forget about that damned sword?! Well, at least he made Jakotsu pay for it...

Kagome nodded, "Make sure not to forget anything else about them."

"Don't worry... That brought back everything about them. I won't..." he said, fighting the urge to fall unconscious, but it was a losing battle.

"Sleep for now," she said soothingly leading his head to lie on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes thanking her. He was too weak to speak anymore. He held her hand and let the blackness consume him... for now.

_Haha! My longest chapter yet for this story! Woot! I hope you guys liked it. I know the title's lame, but hey, I was listening to One Step Closer by Linkin Park and it fit. So deal with it. xP _


	6. Innocents of Evil

_Disclaimer: Yes, I'm back again! And the cast shall not be spared my morbid wrath! Oh, wait… I don't own them… DAMN!!!_

_**Innocents of Evil**_

Inuyasha had healed in only two days. Normally a wound like that would take him a week; thanks to his damn brother, who was the first to wound him in that particular spot. But due to his pure demonic blood, he could heal even faster. That and Kagome's medicine did wonders. But that time healing let Renkotsu's trail get cold. Sure, he could still follow it, but it was very faint and it was in deed difficult. But luckily, sulfur doesn't fade out as quickly; and Renkotsu normally reeked of it.

The trail took Inuyasha another five days to follow. Renkotsu's traveling annoyed him; he was a pain in the ass to track. And with the trail constantly fading, it made it even more difficult.

Eventually Inuyasha came to a small house near a river. He hid up in a tree, examining the area. The house was a simple one, no different from the ones in Kaede's Village. He could smell Renkotsu's scent all around; he must be here. But something else was here with him. He didn't quite understand until he saw Renkotsu come out of the house with three children. Just by looking at them he could tell they were Bankotsu and Sada's children.

Finally he found them. He found the remaining members of the Band of Seven. Though Bankotsu and Sada weren't there at the moment, that didn't deter him; he could wait, using the children as bait. No doubt they'd come home eventually. And to help keep the kids in line, he could get rid of Renkotsu now. And that is exactly what he was going to do.

Renkotsu felt a very strange aura... and he didn't like it. "Shikamaru, take Haru and Hana inside." Shikamaru blinked but did as his uncle said and took his younger siblings inside.

Renkotsu held his gourd ready. He knew something was out there... and it wasn't just a normal demon... demons rarely came in this area; Bankotsu and Sada had slain all the locals when they first moved out here.

Inuyasha growled lowly, the growl rolling in his throat. Renkotsu was as sharp as ever. But it didn't really matter. Soon he would be out of the way.

Inuyasha jumped down, pouncing unto Renkotsu. Renkotsu, caught of guard, was succumbed to Inuyasha's attack, but he didn't stay down. He quickly kicked the demon off of him and rose, getting into his fighting stance, taking a quick swig from his gourd. He aimed it carefully and spewed the flames at Inuyasha. The blood crazed demon ran from the flamed in a circular motion. Only when Renkotsu was completely surrounded by flames did he realize he had just trapped himself in his own fire.

Inuyasha sneered and jumped through the flames, his fire rat kimono protecting him from the intense heat and he lashed out at Renkotsu. Renkotsu wouldn't go down that easily. He dodged Inuyasha's attacks, even if they were just by centimeters and countered when he could with both physical assaults as well as bursts of flame.

The flame did some damage to the canine demon; he couldn't constantly block with his kimono. But this human was starting to get on his nerves. He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and swung it violently at the reinvented blacksmith. The wind from it put out the fire, but it also wounded Renkotsu. He held his shoulder and dodged another swing from Inuyasha. It was all he could do to just evade the attacks now; there was no way he could go on the offensive.

"Uncle Renkotsu!" Shikamaru cried out. He and his siblings had peeked out the door to see what was going on. Youthful curiosity was a curse some times.

Renkotsu was distracted by his nephew's cry and that gave time for Inuyasha to slice the fire wielding member clean in half. The children gasped and cried as they witnessed the feat. Hana and Haru clung to Shikamaru, horrified. Shikamaru, taking on his role as eldest, ushered in his younger siblings into the house.

Inuyasha sneered at the children and chased after them. He backed them into a corner, Shikamaru doing what he could to protect them, even though it was futile. Inuyasha grinned maliciously and raised his sword. The children all huddled together in fear as he started to drop it down.

"Inuyasha, stop!"

Inuyasha froze as Kagome appeared in front of the children, arms out wide in a protective stance. He stared at her and slowly dropped his stance, his sword just resting in on the ground, the hilt just barely in his hand.

"K-Kagome..."

Kagome sighed a bit and relaxed her stance. "What do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha blinked, confused. "You can't touch these children!"

"What?! Why not Kagome?!" he asked, fist clenched in front of him, "They're Sada and Bankotsu's kids! I can't just let them live!"

"They're only kids. And even so, why not keep them alive for now. Bankotsu and Sada have grown soft, and no doubt will try and save their children."

Inuyasha blinked. "Use them as bait?"

"Yes. Don't you think it will be just be spectacular? They won't be able to attack you if you have their children."

Inuyasha's eyes scattered around the floor as his mind wandered around the possibilities. He could use them as shields; he could torture them slowly in front of the parents... oh, the possibilities.

Kagome smiled softly and caressed his cheek. "But for now, leave the kiddies alone. They've already gone through so much."

Inuyasha smiled some at Kagome. She was always there for him; always helping him. And now she was helping him exact the perfect revenge. He gently placed his lips on hers, but before he could get his kiss, Kagome faded away. He reached for her as she did, but it was useless. Again she had to leave him. Oh, he hated it when she left him. He growled and looked down at the children.

"You better pray your parents get here soon."


	7. Revenge Isn’t Always Sweet

_Disclaimer: Yes, I'm back again! And the cast shall not be spared my morbid wrath! Oh, wait… I don't own them… DAMN!!!_

_**Revenge Isn't Always Sweet**_

Bankotsu and Sada had been gone for just over a week. Their skills had been rusty; well, it was to be expected seeing as they've been living peacefully for just over eight years. They went down the path toward their home, only to find the place scorched. They frantically searched for their children, but they could not find them.

"Sada!" Bankotsu said urgently, as he found what was left of Renkotsu.

Sada looked upon his remains and clenched her fist. She looked around, her old training coming to the surface once again. "He went this way," she said, growling.

Bankotsu nodded to his wife and followed as she led the way. It didn't take them long to find Inuyasha. He was leaning against a tree, in a light sleep. Across from him, their children, bound to a thick tree and gagged.

Bankotsu silently told Sada to free the children. She nodded and silently walked over to them. He on the other hand went towards Inuyasha. Oh, he was pissed. This bastard had killed all his friends and now he had the nerve to kidnap his children. He didn't hold anything back as he attacked him. He wasn't going to let him get away with this!

Inuyasha was well aware of their presence. He caught Bankotsu's attack and smirked maliciously at him as Bankotsu strived to get free. Inuyasha held his Banryuu in place and kicked Bankotsu away from his sword. It didn't deter him though; Bankotsu just charged at him again. Inuyasha rammed his claws into Bankotsu's stomach and tossed him away. Bankotsu wasn't dead yet, but he was immobilized for now.

"Daddy!!" Hana cried, bringing Inuyasha's attention over to the children. They were untied now, and Sada was standing with them.

Inuyasha sneered and instantly appeared behind Sada. She tried to ward him off, but he broke her legs with a swift kick and threw her against a tree. The children screamed and Inuyasha looked down at them. They all trembled, huddling together. The twins buried their faces in Shikamaru's kimono as Shikamaru looked up at Inuyasha, afraid, yet glaring icily at him. Inuyasha growled slightly. He was definitely like his mother and father. He cracked his knuckles as he flexed his claws and shredded the children into dozens of pieces.

"No!!" Sada cried out. Tears streamed down her face for the first time since she was a young girl. Her children... he murdered them... just like the rest of the band of seven... Her sadness turned to rage as she tried to get up, but her legs flared up with pain. She did her best to block it out, and she was barely able to move. Inuyasha glared and tied her up to the tree where her children were bound.

Bankotsu looked up, his face showing the pain he was in. His children were just slain by a demon... a demon that should have been dead. What did they do to him that they deserved that?! They were just children!

Inuyasha looked back at Bankotsu as he tried to rise. He smirked some and walked over, kicking him across the clearing. He grinned maliciously as he walked over, continuing to beat on Bankotsu. He did the basic thing; he kicked him, punched him, clawed him, until he got bored. Then he picked him up by the throat. A desire for blood-filled grin appeared on his face. With his free hand, he flexed his claws before ramming them into Bankotsu's stomach.

Bankotsu's pupils dilated. Pain was rushing through his body. He gasped for air as the bloodthirsty Inuyasha slowly dragged his claws up his torso. He clawed at Inuyasha's hand, trying to get free, but he just didn't have the strength.

Inuyasha grinned as he rammed his claws into Bankotsu's chest, ripping out his heart. His blood poured all over him, but all it did was excite him more. He threw the lifeless body to the side and held the heart in his hand. He grinned some and tossed the heart at Sada. It hit the tree beside her head, splatting like a tomato.

Inuyasha sneered at the female at his mercy. "Now what to do with you."

"Now you kill her slowly, as she did me."

Inuyasha turned around, seeing Kagome standing behind him. He smiled some when he saw her. "Kagome. I'm glad you came."

Kagome smiled softly. "I wouldn't miss this."

"Would you like to join me?" he kindly offered.

Kagome's eyes drooped slightly. "I can't. I'm dead, remember?"

Inuyasha growled slightly, the memories rushing through his head. "Then I'll make it so it's like two people torturing her. I'll make it so painful she can't stand it... I'll make it ten times worse than what she did to you."

Kagome smiled and cupped his cheek. "Good boy."

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her close and gently placed his hand on her cheek. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips, which Kagome graciously returned.

Sada watched as Inuyasha spoke to the air. It was unsettling. And when he actually started kissing nothing is when she freaked out. And what did he say...? 'Kagome'?

That's when it sunk in. Everything that she did nine years ago had caused this man to go insane.

"What have I done...?" was all that ran through Sada's mind.

Her eyes were fixated on the male kissing air; tongue and all. Though it freaked her out, she also felt a large amount of remorse. Nine years ago, she wouldn't have cared less. But today... she had a husband and children.

Inuyasha gently let go of Kagome and watched her fade away once again. He growled lowly and glared at Sada, his red eyes glowing with hatred. Sada didn't flinch however; she didn't do anything. She just looked at him, some kind of emotions in her eyes that he couldn't place. It looked familiar, but...

He roared out and started clawing at her. Not enough to rip her apart, but enough to cut into her over and over. She didn't even scream, which only enraged him more. He was sent into a frenzy and just tried to get her to show some kind of response. He wasn't successful.

Sada looked up at him when he took a moment to catch his breath. By now, her skin had been ripped off and her muscles in her torso were almost nonexistent. Still, she had a look of pity.

"I..nu..ya..sha... I'm...s..sorry..." she managed to get out.

Those words stunned Inuyasha for a moment. She was sorry...? He didn't know what happened next. He roared and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and unleashed his Wind Scar on her. Still, she didn't scream as the Wind Scar shredded what was left of her.

Inuyasha couldn't even sheath his sword. He just felt so weak... He finally got his revenge... but why didn't he feel any better? If anything... his heart felt heavier. He let his sword drop to the ground and he looked at his hands as they shook lightly.

"What..."

He didn't finish his thought as he fell to the ground. He couldn't even brace himself. But to his surprise, he didn't hit the ground. He fell into someone's arms.

"Ka...gome?" he asked weakly as he looked up.

"I'm sorry," said a female voice.

No... It wasn't Kagome. It was someone else. A young woman in a light violet kimono with pink flowers and sakura petals dancing around it was the one holding him... Not his Kagome.

"Let me go..." he growled without much effort. He just didn't have the will to actually move on his own.

"Shh," she cooed, "It will be alright shortly."

_Alright people! This is the finally chapter of A New Obsession! But keep an eye out for the Epilogue chapter! That's where this woman will be explained. And sorry for the wait. I haven't been motivated lately and my father's been an ass and kept me from the computer. _


End file.
